


Fan

by mudget



Series: Captain Planet 100 Situations [3]
Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: 100 situations, Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudget/pseuds/mudget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas on a tropical island may sound idyllic, but for the Planeteers it isn't as fun as it sounds. One-shot, 100-situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! This is just a little one-shot I wrote for the Christmas Challenge over on LJ. I used a prompt from the 100-situations prompt table. I thought the prompt, Fan, was appropriate given that the Planeteers live on a tropical island. I also wanted to take a different spin on the Christmas theme, because not all of us live in the northern hemisphere and for us, Christmas is a hot affair ;) A small detail - this follows loosely around Season 1. In the ep, Two Futures, the Planeteers don't go home to celebrate New Years, so it stands to reason they might not go home for Christmas.
> 
> Anyway, happy Christmas and I hope you enjoy :)

_Prompt: Fan_

 _Christmas Challenge_

 _  
_

“Man, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this heat at Christmas,” complained Wheeler, wiping the sweat from his brow. He dropped his arm back heavily against the cool timber of the common room floor he was stretched out on.

“For once I agree with you, Yankee,” replied Linka. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the excessive heat that infiltrated every part of the room. “I could almost wish for a Siberian snow-storm right now,” she sighed, leaning back into the couch and fanning herself with her book.

Wheeler made a noncommittal noise in agreement. Silence hung as they both recalled memories of ice and crisp, white snow and chill winds, as if they could ward off the stifling heat of summer.

“Is it just me, or does it feel like the fan is just moving all the hot air around?” mumbled Wheeler. He glared at the spinning blades directly above him.

The Russian glanced to the fan. “It is better than nothing,” she admonished. “But, _da_ , you are right,” she added, her eyes fixed on the pages before her.

Sitting up to lean against an elbow he fanned the front of his shirt. “I wish Gaia would at least turn down the heat.” Linka frowned over her book at him. Wheeler sighed dramatically and heaved himself up to sitting. “This is gonna be the worst Christmas _ever_.” He hung his head sulkily.

Linka rolled her eyes. “You are being a little dramatic, do you not think?”

“No,” he replied, petulantly. “First our plans are ruined by that slimeball, Sludge and now this. It’s not fair. Everyone else gets time off to celebrate Christmas.”

“Wheeler!” Linka scolded. “We have an important job to do.”

“I know, I know,” he reluctantly admitted. Despite understanding the important role the Planeteers played, it did not help much to settle the feeling that they had to sacrifice much of their own lives as a consequence. Oh, he was grateful Gaia had given him the opportunity to make something of himself, to get out of the slums and cruddy lifestyle Brooklyn could only offer him. Yes, he was eternally grateful. But it was Christmas and didn’t they at least deserve to be able to celebrate it, along with everyone else?

Brooklyn may not have been much, but at least there was snow. Muddy, slushy snow, but it was better than this roasting, uncomfortable summer.  “You haveta admit, it ain’t natural, all this heat at Christmas.” He peered up at Linka, a brow quirked, challenging her to deny it.

She gave up on her book, thumbed her page and plonked it onto her lap with a sigh. She pursed her lips. The heat made her irritable and Wheeler was acting like a sulky, sullen child. When she was little, under the reign of Communism, Christmas was a small affair. But she remembered the humble yet extensive meals and gathering with her family. It was the one time her father did not have to work the mines. Ded Moroz – Grandfather Frost – would deliver her and Mishka small gifts, and they would proudly show them off to their parents and grandparents.

She could understand some of Wheeler’s melancholy. Grandfather Frost did not exactly fit with the setting on Hope Island, and little here reminded her it was Christmas time.

“I agree, Wheeler,” Linka said levelly, “that it may not be the type of weather we are used to at Christmas time. That does not make it the ‘worst Christmas ever’.” Wheeler looked to wither under her words. He stared at the floor between his knees. His shirt stuck to his back in a damp ‘V’ and hair plastered the nape of his neck. Linka softened her tone. “It is not so bad to spend Christmas with four best friends, no?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” The American turned to look at his fellow Planeteer and broke into a grin. Leaning back on his hands he replied, “Best friends, huh? I’m pretty sure it’s customary to give your best friend a kiss at Christmas.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

“ _Bozhe moy._ I see you have found your Christmas spirit.” She unfolded her legs and stood. “I am going to go for a swim.” She gave Wheeler an innocent smile as she added, “Perhaps you could find Kwame. He might give you a Christmas kiss.”

He wiped the back of his neck. “Uh, that’s not quite what I had in mind.” He scrambled to his feet as Linka turned to leave. “Say, any chance you might be able to help out with the cooling situation?” He jerked a thumb towards the rotating ceiling fan.

“I do not think that is what Gaia had in mind when she gave us these rings,” replied Linka. Wheeler sighed heavily and followed behind the Wind Planeteer.

As they walked out into the bright sunlight, a cool breeze picked up ahead of them. With a sideways glance to Wheeler’s raised eyebrow, she shrugged. “But, on this occasion, I think Gaia would not mind. Merry Christmas, Yankee.”

Wheeler slung his arm companionably across her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

 


End file.
